The invention relates to an electromagnetic valve drive of a charge cycle valve for an internal-combustion engine having an electromagnetic actuator and additional electric devices, such as a power part operating the actuator, a controlling and regulating device as well as a power supply.
In the case of such valve drives, usually an armature, which is indirectly or directly coupled with a gas outlet valve, is moved back and forth by the action upon coils. For acting upon the coils, a power supply is required which provides the required energy. Furthermore, the coils themselves are triggered by means of a power part which, in turn, is controlled by a controlling and regulating device. Often, a sensor is also arranged in the actuator, on the basis of whose signal the armature or valve position can be determined indirectly and directly. According to the construction, the sensor and the actuator, the controlling and regulating part as well as the electronic power system or other elements of the electromagnetic valve drive are combined and integrally constructed with one another.
Conventionally, all information signal connections between the individual valve drive elements, thus, for example, between the sensor and the valve control or the engine control, etc., are implemented by electric cables. However, this results in problems concerning electromagnetic stray radiation, as well as plug connection problems and insulation problems.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid these problems with respect to the electromagnetic valve drive.
This object is achieved by of a charge cycle valve for an internal-combustion engine having an electromagnetic actuator and additional electric devices, such as a power part operating the actuator, a controlling and regulating device as well as a power supply. At least one information signal connection is established between two devices using a glass fiber connection.
Accordingly, at least one information signal connection is established between two devices of an electromagnetic valve drive through the use of a glass fiber connection, such as an optical fiber or fiber optic cable. A glass fiber connection is not susceptible to electromagnetic compatibility problems. Furthermore, such glass fiber lines also do not have to be electrically insulated. Also, otherwise existing contact difficulties are to be solved by corresponding connectors.
According to the embodiment, for example, the connections between a valve sensor or actuator sensor, on the one hand, and the controlling and regulating device, on the other hand, between an engine control and the controlling and regulating device, or between the electronic power system and the controlling and regulating device can be established by means of glass fiber connections. It is important in this context that the connection is used only as an information signal transmission. By contrast, an energy supply line is not replaced by means of an optical fiber. According to a particularly preferred embodiment, the different connections can also be partially constructed with glass fiber connections. Thus, for example, a path section which has special electromagnetic compatibility problems can be protected by means of a glass connection.
In the following, the present invention will be explained by means of different embodiments and with reference to the attached drawings.